Another Day
by XxSamibearxX
Summary: Hermione has just found out that she is a pureblooded witch. The only thing is she has to choose between her adopted parents or her father. Read and find out more about the story. I suck at writing summaries. There is no Lord Voldemort in my story
1. Authors Note

Author's Note:

okay so there is no Lord Voldemort in my story. I don't really like him that much anymore. So just go along with it. And please don't diss my stories when they come out it's my first time writing stories I would like helping comments not comments that make me really pissed off thanx a lot.


	2. The Truth

Chapter One:

Hermione's POV...

It was a typical day at the Granger household. I woke up at 6:30 AM, when my alarm went off. I decided to take a nice relaxing bubble bath for awhile.

When I got out of the bath it was close to 7:30 AM. I brushed my teeth and hair and than got dressed. I decided to wear my new skinny jeans, a plain regular black baby tee, and my new black and white converse.

I had filled out nicely over the summer. I grew about 2 inches, so now I was about 5foot 3inches. I have curves in all the right places. My hair wasn't bushy anymore. It now flowed bout to the middle of my back.

I smelt my mums cooking and headed down to the kitchen.

Normal POV...

When, Hermione, got down to the kitchen her mum and dad were already sitting down and eating. They were engrossed in conversation, when they noticed Hermione enter the kitchen and sit down at the family table and start to eat her own pancakes, bacon, eggs, and orange juice.

"Hermione dear, your father and I need to talk to you" Ann Granger her mum said.

"Okay what about" Hermione asked?

"We think its time you knew the truth" John Granger said.

"What do you mean the truth, the truth about what" Hermione asked?

She was starting to get worried and upset at the same time.

"What your father means to say sweetie is that you're a pure-blooded witch and you were adopted by us" Ann Granger said.

"I'M A PURE-BLOOD AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME UNTIL MY THIRD YEAR AT HOGWARTS. HOW COULD YOU?" She yelled at her supposedly loving and caring parents.

"YOUNG LADY, YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR TONE WITH YOUR MOTHER AND ME. WE WERE ONLY KEEPING YOU SAFE UNTIL THE TIME WAS RIGHT." Her dad said

"NO, I WILL NOT. I GOT CALLED THE WORST NAMES OF ALL LAST YEAR. YOU GUYS KEPT ME FROM NOTHING." She continued to yelled.

"Well now you wont have to worry I guess. You'll be leaving in two days. I advice you to straighten up right now." Her parents both said.

Two Days Later

Hermione's POV...

I did the usual routine as I did every morning. I got up at 6:30 this morning and took a(n) hour bubble bath. I wore a skirt with a tube top and flip flops.

I was half excited to get out of this house. My adoptive parents weren't exactly all too happy with my attitude for the past couple of days. I was glad to be meeting my new father and that I'd be living with him.

I went downstairs after I got dressed and seen that there was someone in the living room that I never met before. I walked into the living room when my adoptive mum spoke up.

"Hermione this is your father Tom Riddle" Ann Granger said.

"Hi nice to meet you" I said to him.

"Pleasure is mine I assure you Hermione" Tom said back to me.

"So um I guess you're my father that I have never met before for apparent reasons I assume" I asked him.

"Yes I am and if you would like to discuss that matter later I would be more than willing to explain everything to my daughter" he replied back.

"That sounds fair enough" I said.

"So um if you would like I could well lift the charm off you so you could see what you really look like" He said to me.

Me being curious I replied "Yes please sir"

He whispered some type of charm that I didn't catch. After it was over I ran over to the full length mirror that stood in the hallway. When I seen myself I was shocked at what I saw.

My hair changed color instead of the chestnut brown it was now black and it grew down to my waist and was really straight. My eye color changed as well they were now blue-ish gray. I grew an inch so now was 5ft 4in. My bra size changed I was now a D instead of a C. I would say I changed for the better instead of the worst.

I looked back at my real dad than frowned wondering were my mum was.

"Um dad, were is my mum" I asked Tom.

"Well sweetheart when she was giving birth to you she passed away in the delivery room" He answered me with tears in his eyes.

I just looked at him in silence still not believing that it was just going to be him and me. But than it couldn't be that bad could it. There were so many questions running through my mind that I needed to ask him.

"Well Hermione, I guess we should be going than, I assume you have everything your going to need. Don't worry bout bringing any of your old clothes" My real dad said.

"Um how come I wont need any of my old clothes" I asked him.

"Well we are going to go shopping for your new clothes and your school supplies later on today when we get back to the mansion" He answered

"Oh okay than daddy" I said

With that I said goodbye to the Granger's and gave each of them a hug. I looked back at them and than flooed back to the Riddle Mansion.

Riddle Mansion

Still Hermione's POV...

When I stumbled out of the fireplace I looked around realizing we were in the living room. Around the room there were priceless furniture. There was a leather couch two leather chairs that matched the couch. There was a priceless rug from Persia on the floor. I really admired it, I loved the color of it. It was black with tints of green in it.

"So do you like it so far" my dad asked me.

I nodded my head in response to his question. I continued to look around the living room. There were pictures of my mum and dad everywhere. I walked up to one of them and saw the resemblance of my eyes with hers. I looked almost like her except my hair was the same colors as my dads. I turned around to him to see him starring at the same picture.

"You have her eyes and her smile" he said to me.

"I do but how do you know what my smile looks like" I asked him.

"When you were born before I had to give you up for adoption you looked up at me and smiled" he answered.


	3. Diagon Alley and Mishaps

Chapter Two:

recap: _Hermione found out she was a pure-blood witch and that the Granger's adopted her. She met her real father Tom Riddle and moved to live with him._

**Hermione's POV...**

My father decided to take me on a tour of the house. The dinning room was the same as the living room with the same color walls and carpet. The kitchen was a porcelain white. The backyard went on for miles and I could see we had a garden and quidditch field. I didn't know what for since I was afraid of flying.

Next we went to the library I loved it. We had every book for both the muggle and wizardry world. Than upstairs to his room the colors were green and silver the colors for Slytherin. We went up two more flights of stairs before we got to my room.

I went in my room which had the Slytherin colors also, it had a snake emblem on the ceiling a(n) four poster king size bed, a(n) vanity table, walk in closet, and my own bathroom.

The bathroom had a big bathtub with all different nozzles for different kinds of bubble bath. There was a shower, a sink, and other things.

I went out to my trunk and grabbed my bathroom accessaries. I walked back into my bathroom and put everything away. I looked at my reflection and seen that I was paler than before and I didn't noticed this before until now.

I walked downstairs and seen that a(n) school owl was there and let it in. I grabbed the package and watched it fly away. In the package were the list of books I was going to need for the school year. I went and found my father in his study and asked if we could go and get my stuff like he said.

**Normal POV...**

They flooed to Diagon Alley.

"Hermione you go first dear" Her dad said

"Alright, Diagon Alley" She said after she threw the floo powder into the fire place.

Just minutes after Hermione, got settled back up she looked behind her and seen that her father was there.

"Well lets go to Gringott's and get some money out than we'll go shopping for you" Tom said.

"Alright father" Hermione said.

"This way than" Tom said walking to the back of The Leaky Cauldron. He tapped the bricks and in seconds they moved and made a doorway leading to Diagon Alley. They walked over to Gringott's and went and got out money for Hermione for new clothes and robes for school.

"Where to first" Hermione asked her dad.

"Madam Malkan's to get your school robes" He answered her.

As they walked down to Madam Malkan's, she spotted her two best friends Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. She looked over at them and than up at her father. He smiled and nodded his head as if reading her mind. She ran over to them and startled both of them.

"Hi guys what's up" Hermione asked them.

"Um...do we know you" Harry said.

"It's me Hermione, your best friend" She said back.

"Mione, seriously is that you blimey what did you do to yourself" Ron asked her.

"You don't like it" She asked.

"I don't mind it but it's a serious change especially for you Mione" Harry answered.

"Well I have good news actually" She said, but realizing she couldn't keep her dad waiting. So she hurried up what she was going to say. "I'm actually a pure-blood and I was adopted by the Granger's", she looked at them waiting for their reply.

"Blimey Mione, um so does that mean you'll be resorted into a different house since of your change and last name obviously" Ron asked stupidly?

"Well, yea I guess I will be but we can still be friends no matter what house I am in" Hermione answered.

"No it doesn't, we can not still be friends with you if you are in Slytherin and you know it" Ron said fuming.

"What is that supposed to mean RONALD WEASLEY" Hermione asked

"YOU KNOW BLOODY WELL WHAT THAT MEANS HERMIONE ANN GRANGER" Ron said totally forgetting she wasn't a Granger anymore.

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION RON, IT IS NOW HERMIONE ANN RIDDLE" She yelled out to him.

"There you go than you obviously know your going to be a Slytherin" Ron said exasperated.

"So what if I am" Hermione said. "Does that mean you wouldn't even look at me or talk to me because of the house rivalry" She asked?

"Um..well kind of but I wouldn't want it to get in between of our friendship but it's house rivalry" Ron said looking upset.

"What about you Harry, would you still talk to me even though I'll be resorted into Slytherin" Hermione asked him.

"You know I wouldn't, I don't care what house you are resorted into, you're my best friend and a sister to me, but we have to get going so talk to you later Mione" Harry said giving her a bear hug.

She waved goodbye to them and walked over to were her father was standing waiting for her. "Um sorry for the wait father" Hermione said shyly.

"No worries Hermione, they are your friends. But the red headed one looked infuriated, please just promise me you will be careful" Her dad asked politely.

"I will father and I promise you that I will be careful" She answered happily.

They walked over to Madam Malkan's for her new school robes. When they walked in they seen Malfoy and his mum and dad. It's not that Hermione disliked Draco Malfoy it's just that she didn't like the names he constantly called her.

**Hermione's POV...**

I spotted Malfoy on one of the stools getting resized for his new school robes. _I had to admit that when I first saw him he looked a little cute. Weird what am I even saying I can not think that about a Malfoy and non the less Draco Malfoy_. My thoughts were interrupted by my father calling me over to where Malfoy and his family were.

I walked over and stood next to my father. I seen that Malfoy, kept starring at me. It was actually starting to freak me out. I kept zoning in and out of their conversation.

"Well hello there Lucius, how are you today" my dad asked him?

"I am good today Tom, so what brings you here to Diagon Alley" Mr. Malfoy asked?

"I'm here with my daughter Hermione, shopping for new clothes and her school supplies" he answered him.

"Ah! I see so what school do you go to Hermione" Mr. Malfoy asked me?

"Oh, I go to Hogwarts with Draco, I am third year this year" I answered him.

"Wait what" Draco I mean Malfoy said a little startled.

"I go to school with you" I repeated to him.

_Than that's when I started to zone my dad and the Malfoy's out. He was explaining how I used to live with the muggles than he came took me away from them. Now I live with him at the Riddle Mansion. There he goes again starring at me like a fish. Do I have something on my face. Is it my appearance that startled him like I did with Harry and Ron. If so I really hope Madam Malkin comes and sizes me for my new robes so I can get out of here. _

_I was broken out of my thoughts once again but this time by Madam Malkin._

"Dear can you please follow me over here" She asked politely.

"Of course" I replied.

We walked over to one of the dressing rooms where she measured me and than left to make the robes that would fit me perfectly. I sat there for a couple of minutes before she came back with my robes.

"Here you go ms. Riddle" she said.

"Why thank you so much" I replied to her.

I walked back over to my father and the Malfoy's. He looked at me and smiled. I was afraid to see what that smile was for.

"Hermione, what do you think if Draco, here tags along with us while we finish our shopping" He asked me.

"Um sure why not, there shouldn't be anything wrong with it" I replied to my father.

"Great, well Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, we shall see you both at dinner tonight" My dad said to them.

We turned and left this time with Draco. What was I even thinking saying yea sure lets have him tag along with us. Ugh! What are Harry and Ron going to think when they see us together. They are probably going to think I finally lost my mind hanging with Draco Malfoy.

We walked into a muggle shop so I could get new clothes since I didn't fit into any of my old ones. I walked over to girl section and grabbed the clothes that I liked the most and went and tried them on. I made Malfoy carry all of my stuff that I was going to get. By the time we left the shop I had six pairs of skinny jeans, two tee-shirts, four tank tops, six hoodies, three green ones and three black ones, and four mini skirts. We went and payed for the clothes and went out for lunch at a small Café.

On the way to the café we ran into Harry and Ron. Something I wish we didn't because as soon as they seen us they started off on me and Malfoy.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HERMIONE, FIRST THE CHANGE NOW MALFOY" Ron yelled at me.

"I SAID I WOULDN'T JUDGE YOU MIONE, BUT I AGREE WITH RON ON THIS ONE" Harry said

"WELL SORRY GUYS BUT HE'S A FRIEND OF THE FAMILY SO I CAN'T JUST SAY YEAH RIGHT I'M NOT GOING TO GET TO KNOW HIM" I yelled at both of them

"SO HOW MUCH DOES IT TAKE FOR YOU MALFOY, TO JUST USE HERMIONE LIKE THIS" I heard Ron yell at Malfoy.

"NOTHING WEASEL BECAUSE UNLIKE YOU I CAN AFFORD THINGS AND I DON'T HAVE TO PAY PEOPLE TO LIKE ME" Malfoy yelled back

"WATCH IT MALFOY" Harry said to him

"OKAY EVERYONE GROW UP SERIOUSLY IM GOING TO BE RESORTED ANYWAY DOES IT MATTER ANYMORE NO THAT IS THE END OF IT" I yelled at mostly Harry and Ron since Malfoy did nothing wrong.

I walked off with Malfoy at my side smiling like a fool and I couldn't help but smile either.

Once we got to the café we went and sat down at a booth. The waitress came over and took our orders. Once it came we ate and payed the bill. Since I had everything I needed we went back home to the mansion. My dad did the spell and shrunk my bags and put them in his pocket. We headed back to The Leaky Cauldron. I was the first one to go and use the floo powder.

I arrived at the Riddle mansion first and landed on my feet, next was Malfoy, and than my dad. Once he came out of the fire place he handed me my bags and undid the spell I took everything up to my room and finished unpacking.


	4. Secrets of a Marriage

Chapter Three:

**Hermione's POV.........**

I stood in the middle of room just looking everything over, making sure that all was in the right place. I walked over to my radio/cd player and put in my favorite mixed cd. I started to sing along to the first song that played........

Enrique Iglesias -Hero:

_I can be your hero(whisper)_

Would you dance  
If I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
And never look back?  
Would you cry  
If you saw me cryin'  
Would you save my soul tonight?

Would you tremble  
If I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die  
For the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms tonight. 

_Chorus:  
I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away. _

Bout midway through the song I heard someone from the door way. When I turned around Malfoy, was starring at me.

"WOW! I didn't know you could sing" Malfoy said.

"Yea well when you were a dick to me since first year you wouldn't know" I said back

"I wanna change, I really do Hermione, please forgive me" Malfoy asked apologetically

"OKAY! What is wrong with you, I thought you were supposed to hate me. Like you did when I was a Granger, now that I am a Riddle, you are all of a sudden nice to me what gives" I nearly yelled at him.

"Well um.....I found out that when we are seven-teen we are supposed to get married. That's what your dad and my parents were talking bout today in Madam Malkin's" Malfoy said

"I don't think so I will not marry you" I yelled this time.

"Well whether we like it or not Hermione, we will be married. The bond between us will make sure of that" Draco said calmly

"UGH! I hate this and I hate our insufferable parents" I said sitting down on my bed

"I do too, in a since that we are betroth to be married" Draco said while hugging me

It was strange that I ended up hugging Draco, back and that I was calling him by his first name. It felt a little weird calling him that, but I liked it.

"So will you please finish singing that song. I really like your voice" Draco asked

"Well I usually don't sing in front of people, but as long as you don't say anything I will just for you" I said back.

I finished the song just for Draco, since he asked me so nicely too.

_Would you swear  
That you'll always be mine?  
Would you lie?  
Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care, you're here tonight._

Chorus

I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

(Instrumental)

Oh, I just wanna hold you.  
I just wanna hold you, oh yeah.

Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well, I don't care, you're here tonight.

Chorus

I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain, oh yeah  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away  
Chorus

You can take my breath away. 

_I can be your hero._

After I finished singing the song I noticed that Draco was now in my room sleeping on my bed. _He actually looked cute when he was asleep. What am I thinking I still can not think that way bout Draco Lucius Malfoy. He may have semi changed but he is still cruel and evil like usual. And this whole me being betroth to him. I don't know how much longer this is gunna happen to me. Like finding out I was actually adopted and I am a pureblood witch instead of a mud-blood like Draco used to call me. When did I start calling him that I don't know. This is all to weird for me, I got to find my father and ask him these question._

I went downstairs and noticed that my father was in the den talking to Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. I walked toward the door and knocked on it so I didn't interrupt them.

"Come on in Hermione" my father called

I entered the room and sat down across from Mrs. Malfoy. She looked up at me and had a smile on her face. There were other people here to that I didn't recognize.

"Ah, Hermione, glad you made it done" my father said.

"Yes, I made it down" I said back.

"Oh right these people are Mr. and Mrs. James Crabbe and Mr. and Mrs. Howard Goyle" My dad said.

"Hi nice to meet you" I said to each and everyone of them.

After the introductions were made the conversation started on about Draco and me. About how we will be the cutest couple at Hogwarts that will be wed at the early age of 15. I choked on my pumpkin juice when I heard my dad announce that.

"Wh..WHAT AGE OF 15 THAT'S ONLY TWO YEARS AWAY" I SAID OUTRAGED.

"Of course sweety we want the marriage early so nothing happens. That means for the remainder of the summer you and Draco will be together and getting to know each better" My father spoke with ease

"I DON'T THINK SO, I WILL NOT SPEND ANYTIME WITH HIM" I CONTINUED TO YELL.

"Now young lady do not raise your voice at your father like that" Mrs. Crabbe said to me.

"Oh and I will not listen to you because you are not my mother" I said running from the dinning room and back up to my room.

Once up in my room I slammed and locked my door and threw myself on my bed. I didn't want to be here any longer with anyone. Marriage and to Draco Malfoy non the less. I just couldn't take it any longer. I don't know when I started to cry but I must have cried myself to sleep.


End file.
